Evaluate the following expression when $c = 9$ and $d = 7$. $6$ $c$ $^2 + 5$ $d$ $ + 10$
Solution: Substitute $9$ for ${c}$ and $7$ for ${d}$ $ = 6{(9)}^2 + 5{(7)} + 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(81) + 5{(7)} + 10 $ $ = 486 + 35 + 10 $ $ = 531$